


Interview

by TheLordofPhantomhive



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Celty Sturluson - Freeform, F/M, I'm so sorry, Interview, Kishitani Shinra - Freeform, Shooter, This doesn't make any sense, idek how it got this messy but, tv show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordofPhantomhive/pseuds/TheLordofPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something unexpected comes up and the original guest for the television show cannot make an appearance. Someone else is called in to take his place, and it turns out a lot better than (un)planned. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a trashy thing I wrote on a whim. There are things that don't make any sense and plotholes, and I apologize for that. If you are fine with this, please go ahead and read! I hope you are able to look past this thing's faults and actually come to like it lol.
> 
> IMPORTANT: WHAT CELTY WRITES ON HER PHONE IS WRITTEN IN BOLD AND ITALICS.

It happened every Tuesday night, 7PM. Lights flickered on and off as the familiar music played in the background, and the public applauded the anchor of this new show- the underground doctor, Kishitani Shinra. The male in question smiled gleefully, and spoke in a cheery tone, welcoming them to the show, and cheering them up like he did every time. What nobody knew was the surprise guest they would be greeting later, for it would definitely surprise the viewers, and most probably stir up all of Tokyo, if not Japan.

 

It was due to the fact that this person had made no public appearances in the past, or at least not openly, assuming her role. There had been sightings of her, which had been quickly documented on the web, and motivated people to make fandoms and even theories about her- about her existence.

 

But little did they know, tonight some of those theories could be confirmed or denied, and it was extremely exciting.

 

However, she wasn’t the original guest for today, or for any day, really...for she was not only an Urban Legend, but also in a relationship with no one other than the anchor of the show, and almost nobody knew. It made this all the more thrilling, yet risky at the same time. 

 

Something suddenly came up for the acclaimed actor, Hanejima Yuuhei, and he had to make a last-minute call to cancel his appearance. Desperate for someone to fill in his place, and after making the necessary arrangements with everyone, Shinra ended up calling his Fiancée, Celty Sturluson, in. Of course, she had her doubts, for this would probably only cause more trouble and inconveniences, but be it for good or bad, she ended up accepting the offer.

 

And so, here she was.

 

She waited to be called out by the person she loved most, by the person she was intimate with, by the person who knew more about her than she knew herself, and still loved her for who she was. Their love was stronger than anything else in this world, and they had already made plans to spend the rest of Shinra’s life together. Until the day he breathed his last, Celty would be beside him, and after that...well, she wouldn’t think about that now.

 

Celty felt extremely embarrassed as she was finally called, and the crowd started to scream and cheer for her. Just what was so interesting about her existence to them? Well, the show had a section in which people from the public would be able to ask her questions, so she would be finding out soon enough. It wasn’t like she really wanted to know all that much anyway, but still.

 

She walked graciously, as if she were on display, and sat down on one of the comfortable couches besides Shinra, who had shaken her hand cordially. Oh, it hurt so much to be so distant with him now, but it couldn’t be helped. The public could not know about their relationship, after all. It would only create trouble for them and Shinra’s future, considering his line of work. It wasn’t like it was normal to date a monster. Or at least, something that was out of the norm; not a  _ someone _ . Of course, Celty knew that the people who actually knew and cared about her considered her a person, not a mythical creature, but still. That did not exactly changed who she was. 

 

And it wasn’t like she was all that bothered by not being human. She had already embraced this fact. The only thing that seemed difficult for her about it was the fact that she would live eternally, and Shinra would not. The love of her life would eventually perish, leaving her behind all by herself once more. That was something they never spoke about, because it hurt to just think about it. 

 

She shook hands with him, nodding once she was asked if she was all right. Someone was kind enough to remember that she did not speak, and set up a device...kind of thing that displayed whatever she typed on her phone on a large screen so both the public and the people watching the program on their TV’s could read it.

 

“So, the Black Biker, they call you, or the Headless Rider...honestly, what does it make you feel like to be called that?” Shinra started by asking something light, and would try to maintain that mood the whole program, because it would do no good if it got too personal. 

 

**_“It doesn’t particularly bother me. To be honest, I’m actually used to it by now.”_ ** She typed. People were amazed at being able to read words that actually came from her.

 

“But you still must have a real name. If you don’t mind me asking, could you tell us? I think everyone here has been wanting to know that for a while now.” A bright smile appeared on Shinra’s features. For the love of his life to be more recognized- for her existence to become acknowledged by everyone- this was a huge step towards that goal. She was already famous in Tokyo, some people even coming to Ikebukuro just to see her. Celty did not like that, and that’s precisely why Shinra thought it was necessary to do this. If more and more people came to know about her, eventually, the five mintues of fame would end.

 

**_“Well, it doesn’t bother me too much, so I’ll just tell you. It’s セル千  子ツル十ン, spelled Celty Sturluson in English.”_ **

 

“Ah, a foreign name, isn’t it! It’s very nice,don’t you all think so?” To keep them at the edge of their seats, the interviewer momentarily turned his attention to the audience. They responded cheerily and he smiled, continuing after Celty thanked him for the compliment.

 

“But still, there's so many mysteries around you, people have even taken the time to make theories about you. About who and  _ what _ you are, if you’ll excuse me. Do you read them?” He questioned, knowing that asking these kinds of things was inevitable, even if neither of them wanted those things to be known.

 

**_“To be honest, I don’t. You don’t really google yourself you know, unless you have too much free time!”_ ** The Dullahan’s shoulders shook as if she were laughing, but no sound came from inside her helmet. The audience all seemed to notice it, for they stared at her in disbelief. Well, that was awkward.

 

The host noticed the atmosphere after laughing as well, and decided to go on with the interview in order to make it go away.

 

“Well, we’ve all heard a lot of rumors about you, and I imagine you, yourself, are no exception. Can you tell us your opinion on them?” He was glossing over the main question for everyone. The  _ Is it true that you have no head? _

 

**_“Some of them are ridiculous, to be honest. However, I can’t deny others. For example, it is true that my horse neighs while I’m riding him on the streets.”_ **

 

Shinra’s face showed some kind of mild disbelief, along with amazement. “Horse? I mean, we’ve all seen those clips of TV 666 in which you are clearly shown on a horse, but don’t usually ride a motorcycle?”

 

Obviously, she couldn’t dodge that one. Besides, it was innocent enough.  **_“Yes. It’s because the motorcycle and the horse are the same being. He just changes forms, is all. That’s why in that clip you can see Shooter change forms and neigh.”_ ** She explained.

 

“Shooter? Is that his name?”

 

**_“Yes. He’s been with me for a long time.”_ **

 

“Ah, that’s right! That made me remember, for how long have you been living in Japan?Judging by your name, you come from another country, right?” He chirped with a small smile, trying his best not to dig in too deep. 

 

**_“That’s right. I’ve been living here for about 21 years. It’s been a long time since I’ve gone to my home country, which is Ireland, by the way.”_ ** There was a small lie in there. She didn’t wish to go to Ireland at all. Not really, because she didn’t think she’d be able to return even after Shinra passed. She doubted she’d be able to just move on like that.

 

“Ah, Ireland! I’ve heard a lot about it! It seems like a very nice place.”

 

**_“It is.”_ ** Was her reply, since she was not really able to say much more. It wasn’t like she actually had absolutely no memory of it, besides waking up head and memoryless, figuring out how to fuze Shooter and that old motorcycle, and meeting Shinra and his father. Most of those memories she had either bad feelings towards, or none at all, except for meeting the child that would one day be the owner of her heart. The person who could ask her to do anything for, and without hesitating, she would. The person she was afraid of losing more than anything else in the world, yet she had to accept that she eventually  _ would _ lose him.

 

**_“Still, I don’t actually miss it too much. I love Japan. After all. The people here are so nice, and I have some people that are very important to me here. I don’t plan on leaving there to come back home.”_ **

 

Well, that had to seem like a very interesting piece of information, Shinra decided. His facial expressions matched with those thoughts. Everything to make the public think they didn’t know each other prior to this interview. “Of course you’d have at least someone who’s important to you here, You wouldn’t spend so much time over here all by yourself. Say, is one of those people your lover?” A smirk. The public got fired up at the question, for they started screaming. That would do the trick. “It would be very strange if someone as charming as you would be single, if you don’t mind me saying.”

 

Again, Celty visibly laughed, making the people give her odd looks. However, she couldn’t care less. If she was honest with herself, she’d notice that she was actually starting to enjoy this game.  **_“W-Well,”_ ** still, she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t embarrassed; not even a little bit.  **_“To be honest, yes...I do have a lover, and he’s the most precious thing I have. I’ll treasure him forever.”_ **

 

Well, that had been embarrassing to say. She could literally hear the people ‘Aw-ing’ at her words. It was annoying.

 

“Well, I think I’ve bothered you long enough,” Shinra stated. Celty denied the statement, saying that it did not really bother her at all, but he still continued after laughing, in order to keep the tone light between them and the audience. He pointed to them. “Now it’s  _ their _ turn to have fun and ask you stuff!” _ AKA: the most difficult part _ , he thought, but went on. “Please remember the rules: don’t be rude, wait for your turn, don’t ask uncomfortable questions, allow for Celty-san to answer only the ones she’s comfortable answering, and be patient! She’ll try to answer as many as she can.” He glanced at the female. “Celty-san, please don’t hesitate to turn down any questions you feel uncomfortable with, okay?” He secretly soothed her and that everything would be all right; she could see it in his eyes.

 

“Now, with no more wait, begin!”

 

The first person on the line took the microphone, and directed himself to her. “Celty-san, could you give us a small demonstration of your powers, if you can?” He asked in the shyest and most respectful way possible, The Dullahan could not possibly turn him down. 

 

With a nod, she stretched out her arm, the shadows engulfing her body curling around themselves and little by little, forming the general shape of, and then her scythe. After, that, she turned it into a helmet, then a small horse figure, and so on. She made a few more items out of her shadows, and eventually bowed. The audience cheered for her once more, and the man thanked her profusely, returning to his seat. 

 

The next person came, and she requested a selfie with Celty. The Dullahan saw no risk in taking it, so she agreed. The woman seemed like one of the happiest people in the world as she took that picture. It made Celty feel good, because even though the gesture had been insignificant, it meant a lot to the woman.

 

Another person came, this one thanking her for coming to the program and for answering everyone’s questions, and gave her a drawing. The medium used had been charcoal, intricate lines making up her black figure surrounded by the shadows that represented her shadows. The setting was night, in Ikebukuro, the street in which Sunshine 60 was located. The place in which she had made her very first renown appearance. The people who were not aware of her existence yet or didn’t believe it had to swallow their words, because she existed, and she made sure everybody knew that. That night had also been when she had finally admitted her feelings for Shinra, who was currently standing by her side and seemed to understand everything that was going through her head. Well, not head, but…

 

Anyway, the drawing was beautiful. Shooter was standing beside her in his horse form, and he looked so much like he did in real life Celty could almost hear him. She felt so happy her shoulders shook, because she was about to cry. To think that someone took so much time to make something like this for her...it was such a good feeling. 

 

Without thinking, she approached the girl, and pulled her into a tight hug. The girl stood there, frozen for a moment, before tightly hugging her back. After pulling away, Celty wrote a heartfelt  **_“THANK YOU,”_ ** on her phone, and for some reason, the people started to applaud. The girl told her “You’re welcome,” before going back to her seat.

 

The next person came, a male, and he asked if everyone there could see Shooter. Of course, Celty asked if it’d be allowed for him to come in. They made a commercial break, adjusting the room so that the horse wouldn’t crash into something. Both Celty and Shinra knew he wouldn’t, but it was all for the sake of the show. 

 

After they were done, the program came back on. After making a small recap of everything that had happened since the program began, Celty proceeded to call Shooter in. Her partner came in in his motorcycle form all by himself, making people gasp in awe, and she asked for him to turn back into his original horse form, masking in her shadows with his and making him a fake horse head at the same time.

 

It did not really look like he real thing, but it was better than nothing, she supposed. 

 

**_“Do you want to pet him?”_ ** She asked to the person who had made the request in the first place. The man nodded and came down the small steps, approaching the horse without a shred of fear. Shooter let out a loud neigh as the man touched him, pleased beyond measure. He then went back to his seat, and Shooter stayed in the studio for the rest of the program.

 

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

 

Finally, the last person who wanted to ask her something came up. Everyone was tired, and it was evident. He’d decided to make it quick and went straight to the point.

 

“Is it true that you have no head? Can you take off your helmet, or let us see inside inside of it?”

 

Well, nobody thought that someone could actually be so rude and straight up ask something like that. Celty was in a state of mild awe, though she should have expected for something like this to happen. 

 

She took a few steps back, and finally shook her helmet in a gesture that composed a refusal.  **_“I must respectfully decline. I’m sorry, but I cannot answer that question.”_ ** It was the first time she outright refused anyone. If the man had come all alone and had asked her, in private, she would have allowed for him to see. However, they were on national television. Though the fact that she had no head was not something she particularly tried to hide, it was not like she wished for the whole world to know.

 

The man nodded and mumbled a half-assed apology, before going back to his seat.

 

With that, Shinra and Celty went back to their respective seats, Shinra taking her for taking so much of her time and coming her, as well as answering so many questions. The female had replied that it was not a bother, and that she had actually enjoyed herself that evening. They laughed, and agreed on that she should definitely be invited again in the future.

 

This special edition of the program was what brought it to light across the globe, and made them both more famous than they already were.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this a two-shot, but I'm not quite so sure about it yet. Depends on the feedback this gets.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
